Sexy Time!
by LittleTrancyGirl
Summary: "It's time to play, my lovely Ciel.."
1. Chapter 1

"Ciel!"

It was the worst day of Ciel's life, or so he belived. Sebastian had somehow managed to fall in love with Claude, so the idiot invited him over. That meant his annoying earl Trancy had to come over.

Ciel was sitting comfortably in his chair in his study, eating his cake and doing his work as normal. At least, until Alois Trancy ran in at full speed and glomped him so hard the chair flipped over.

"Trancy!" The annoyed earl yelled in both suprise and annoyance.

The excited blonde giggled, "Aww, did you miss me Cielu?"

"Dont call me that," Ciel growled, "EVER."

"Come on, can't you be happy for once?" Alois asked him with a smile.

The navy-haired boy shoved the other earl off him, standing up quickly, yet not saying a word.

"Cieellluuu!"

"Just shut up and get out of my study Trancy." He ordered, glaring at the blonde and pushing the chair up on its feet again.

Alois smirked, leaning against the wall, "No. Your much more entertaining then a couple of sex-driven butlers."

Ciel looked at the blonde with a slight smirk, "You mean...?"

The boy nodded, "Oh yes. The two were making an awful lot of noise in Sebastian's room..."

The other shivered slightly, "Disgusting..."

Alois blinked, "And I would think that's turn you on just a little. I know what Sebastian does to you..."

Ciel's face turned a darker red then the butler in speakings eyes, "How the hell do you know about that?"

"Oh, your gardener moved trees by your bathroom and bedroom windows so I can see." He smirked.

"You spy on me in the bathroom..." The boy shivered in horror.

"Yes, I love you even more when your face-"

"DO NOT DESCRIBE THAT. EVER!" Ciel's face was extremely red of embarrassment at this point.

The Trancy earl giggled and walked over to Ciel, "No need to be embarrassed," He wrapped his arms around the other boys waist, "It's not like I've seen it all."

"What haven't you seen.." He mumbled.

Alois grinned and put his hands over the kids crotch, "This."

"WHAT THE HELL LET GO OF THAT!" The younger boy yelled, attempting to yank the others hand away.

The blonde smirked, "But Why? You seem to like it there." He gripped Ciel's shorts and twitched his fingers.

Ciel growled and pulled harder. His face was entirely red of embarrasment and shyness.

Alois only gripped them tighter as he started to feel them rise under his hand. He grinned in satisfaction, rubbing his hand across the lump.

The other froze, realizing he was getting turned on by this and hating that. He wanted nothing to do with that boy, and this was the last thing he'd ever want to happen.

**Ok, this is really old. should I actually make the sexy time or just leave it? And I finally finished watching Kuroshitsuji II, man that is a sad ending! They need either a sequal or a season 3! But anyways, yeah...Should I leave it or make more?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop touching there!" Ciel yelled, glaring at the boy behind him the best he could.

Alois's sly grin only grew at this, getting turned on by how much the bluenette was protesting. He loved that, and he wanted more. So to get more, he undid Ciel's pants and slid them off him quickly.

The earl yepled, flushing an even darker shade as he attempted to grab them back up, "What the hell?"

The blonde smirked and threw them aside in a playful manner, his hands slithering into the others undergarments and toying with the growing erection underneath.

"A-Alois!" Ciel gasped in suprise from his sudden actions. His breath quickened slightly as well from the touch, a shiver running down his spine.

The other used his free hand to slide off his booty shorts, which were hurting his own length. He swiftly started to masturbate himself, since he knew the young Phantomhive wouldn't willingly take care of it.

"It's time to play..." Alois whispered in his ear, "Cielu..."

The bluenette slowly began to give in, moaning quietly with Trancy's movements. He was getting hot fast, and he knew that struggling at this point would only make the blonde get turned on more.

All the young Phantomhive did was blink, and the other was sitting on his knees sucking and licking at his cock. It felt amazing, but he wouldn't dare moan.

Alois wasn't satisfied with this though, he wanted noise. And lot's of it. So he sucked on his harder, licking his tongue on the tip of the boys shaft and biting on it a little. That gave him exactly what he wanted in return, a loud groan from Ciel.

Ciel moaned out close to a small yell, "Alois...!" He couldn't believe he actually did that. But at the same time, it make the blonde do even more. So he kept moaning for it.

Alois was getting desperate for a taste of the younger boy's sweet juice, so he started sucking it frantically and swirling his tongue everywhere it could reach.

The bluenette came right then and there, leting out a loud orgasm in the process.

**Ok, he gave a bj, they have sex, blah blah blah. Sorry guys, but I can't write very well when I feel like I'm making a homework assignment. So...Yeah, I leave it here for your mind to wander.**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl LTG**_


End file.
